Through the Ghost
by CrazyGohanGurl
Summary: When Gohan was born, he inherited Bardock's power. Not only can he see the future, but he can see his grandfather, Bardock, as well. His parents think he has an imaginary friend, but as Gohan grows older his 'friend' doesn't go away. With the future in his sight will he make the right choices to save the planet, or will he pick the wrong ones and put Earth at risk?
1. Chapter 1

Welcome to a new fanfiction presented by me, CrazyGohanGrl. What is this story about? Allow me to give you a brief description…

We all have seen Bardock's movie, some have seen the second, some have seen the DBZ abridged versions, and wish he had more of him in the series. This story is involves him, and his grandson Gohan.

When Gohan was born he inherited Bardock's power.

Pretty cool huh?

It's not as cool as you think it is, and Gohan is not a huge fan of seeing the future. Bardock, who Gohan can see and no one else, becomes Gohan's guide, and helps Gohan learn his power. Not only can Gohan see the future, but he can predict it's changes as well.

Ever wonder the what-ifs in life? What if I did sneak out of the house, would I be caught? What if I went out with that guy, or girl, would we be together? For Gohan, he can see it all. His power is far more advanced than Bardock's, but just because you can predict multiple outcomes you can still slip up.

And it really sucks knowing what's going to happen, and there's nothing you can do to stop it.

"_This is Bardock speaking."_

It's going to be a bit rough the first few chapters, meaning you may not have much interest in it. Saiyan/Namek saga are not one of my favorites to write about, so things may seem rushed. I'll do my best!

Disclaimer: Do not own any characters, or anything DBZ related. The title came from one of Shinedown's song "Through the Ghost" on their album Amaryllis. The song has nothing to do with the fanfiction, but it's one of my favorite songs.

…actually, some of my stories are song titles. I don't own those songs either.

On to the fanfiction!

An imaginary friend at a young age is perfectly normal. It wasn't like her son, Gohan, had any kids his age to play with. In fact, Chi-Chi read that children with imaginary friends growing up are more successful in school. From the homework Gohan has done Chi-Chi agreed with the statistics. Her son was smart, and he was able to grasp onto anything he learned.

There was one thing…odd about her son.

Gohan would space out. One minute he'll be doing his homework, and the next he would be staring off into space. It all started when he was an infant. The doctors did tests, but could not find anything wrong. Babies tend to space out, like children and adults, but his eyes would get cloudy. Chi-Chi would be feeding him, or playing with him, and his eyes would have white clouds in them. He would then look around, and stare at something. He would reach out to whatever he was looking at.

When Gohan learned how to crawl, he would follow his father, Goku, or Chi-Chi herself. One day Chi-Chi had Gohan on a blanket, and watched as he kept turning his head. Chi-Chi watched as Gohan crawled off his blanket, sit down on the floor, and reached his arms up to be picked up. Goku saw it to. He and his wife were on the couch watching. Gohan then crawled away, head constantly looking up, and then sat back down again. He reached his little arms again. After a minute he began to cry, and Goku went over to pick him up.

Learning how to talk was an adventure. Mama and Dada were his favorite words. The TV was Mama, the couch was Dada, and anything in the house was either Mama or Dada. One day in his room Gohan waddled over to the corner. He reached his arms up, repeating Dada, and started walking around the house, arms still up, saying Dada. As Gohan kept growing his imaginary friend started to show up more. He was having discussions with his 'friend,' and asking a lot of questions. Chi-Chi asked what Gohan's friend name was, and what he looked like.

Gohan said he looked like Daddy, except he wore armor and a red bandana. The name?

Bardock.

Gohan said that Bardock was his grandfather, and both he and Goku were from the planet Vegeta. Frezia destroyed the planet, but his father survived because he was sent to Earth in a space pod.

Chi-Chi did not have a clue what Gohan was talking about. His friend was very creative in storytelling, and Chi-Chi hoped that Gohan would be a great story teller one day. Like any mother, Chi-Chi pretended that Gohan's imaginary friend was real. She even offered a plate at the dinner table for Bardock, and Gohan looked at her funny.

"He's dead Mom," Chi-Chi remembered Gohan telling her. "Frezia killed him and everyone else."

Chi-Chi stayed polite about the whole thing. She kept reminding herself that it was just a phase, and Gohan's friend would eventually go away.

Gohan finished his studies for the day, and Goku walked into his room.

"Are you ready to see my friends Gohan," his father asked. Gohan's eyes turned to clouds, something that freaked out Goku all the time, and when they returned to normal Gohan looked over at his bed. He was sitting at his desk doing homework.

"I still have to go," Gohan asked his bed. Goku assumed that his 'friend' was there. "Okay, but you'll be with me right?"

His friend must have said the right thing, because Gohan smiled. He ran up to Goku and hugged his leg. Goku looked at the spot on the bed. He didn't see anything different about it. Maybe their house was haunted, maybe by Grandpa Gohan, and to help Gohan get used to Grandpa he made himself look like Goku.

But why the name Bardock?

"Have fun at Roshi's house," Chi-Chi said as they went outside. Gohan quickly ran over and gave his mother a hug, tears in his eyes. "Oh Gohan, I know its scary meeting new people, but your fathers friends are really nice."

Gohan had a few tears fall down his cheek as he gave his mom a kiss.

"I know but," he said using his sleeve to wipe away the tears, "I'll be brave for you. I love you Mom. Goodbye."

Chi-Chi watched as Gohan ran back to Goku. They took off on Nimbus, and Chi-Chi stood there as they disappeared in the distance.

"Why did he make it sound like I was not going to see him again," Chi-Chi said.

(PG)

Goku and Gohan landed on an island in the middle of nowhere.

"Master Roshi, are you in there," Goku asked as he jumped off of Nimbus. He was holding Gohan.

The door opened, and the turtled hermit made his appearance. Behind him were Krillin and Bulma. All three of them had smiles on their faces.

"Goku, you made it," Roshi cheered. Goku put Gohan on the ground. Gohan stayed next to Goku, holding into his pants. "Who's this little guy with you? Are you babysitting him?"

"This is my son, Gohan." All three stared at the little one known as Gohan. "Go ahead Gohan, say hi."

Gohan came out of hiding, and bowed.

"Nice to meet you," he said as he stood up. Bulma walked over and bend down to Gohan's height.

"Aren't you a cutie," Bulma said. "How old are you Gohan?"

"Four."

"And what do you want to be when you grow up? Are you going to be a fighter like your father?"

"Chi-Chi won't let me train him," Goku said. "She's more concerned about his studies."

Gohan looked to his right. Bulma looked as well, and saw nothing but sand and ocean. She noticed his eyes getting cloudy, and looked at Goku.

"What's wrong with his eyes," she asked. Goku shrugged.

"He's been doing it since he was born. He's seen the doctors, but they said he was perfectly fine."

Gohan's eyes returned to normal.

"Why are you laughing," he asked. Roshi, Krillin, and Turtle looked in the same direction as Gohan. There was no one laughing. Goku rubbed the back of his neck.

"He has an imaginary friend," Goku admitted. "Bardock."

They all nodded, and Bulma smiled at Gohan.

"Why is Bardock laughing," she asked. Kids and their pretend friends was kinda cute.

"He's laughing at you," Gohan replied. A small vein popped out of her forehead.

"And why is he laughing at me?" Gohan looked to his left, then back at Bulma.

"He said you're going to be royally screwed, literally."

"Your friend doesn't sound nice Gohan!"

"He's nice to me."

Gohan trotted towards turtle. Bulma stood up, and put her hands to her hips.

"Cute kid, but he's a little weird," Bulma said as Gohan played with turtle. "He's even got a tail like yours."

The old friends started to catch up. Gohan sat on Turtle's shell, and went for a stroll on the tiny island.

"_Are you ready to have your life turned upside down?"_

"Not really," Gohan replied. "Does it have to be that way? I don't want to be by myself for a year."

"_Piccolo will be there."_

"He's going to cut off my tail."

"_Don't look at the moon then."_

"Can I change that?"

Turtle continued to walk around. He stopped when he saw Goku, Roshi, and Krillin look up into the sky.

"I sense something evil coming," Goku said. Gohan got off of Turtle, and looked over at Bardock.

"I'm scared Bardock," Gohan said. Bardock wore green saiyan armor, and a green scouter on his left eye. His tail was wrapped around his waist, and battle scars on his cheek. His hair was an exact replica of Gohan's father, Goku. "Will you be with me?"

"_Not this time kid," _Bardock said. _"We have to follow this vision, or the future we see will change. It won't be for the better."_

"I know…I saw."

Gohan took a deep breath and ran towards Goku. He held onto Goku's leg as his Uncle, Raditz, landed on the island. Gohan looked at Bardock, his father, and Raditz.

"Gohan, go hide," Goku said trying to tug Gohan off his legs.

"But Daddy-"

"Go!"

Gohan felt Bulma pull him off his father's leg. This was going to be the last time he would see his father, for another year at least, and after that there was going to be more trouble. Vegeta and Nappa will come to Earth, all his friends will die, and then he'll travel to Namek to defeat Frezia. His father will become the Legendary Super Saiyan, and won't return to Earth after the fight.

Son Gohan could see the future, just like his grandfather, Bardock. Gohan does not know why he can see the future, or his dead grandfather. He knew what his future was like, and at four years old it scared him. He didn't want to fight, he didn't want to see people die, and if he did anything to try and stop this the future will change.

Gohan tried to envision a peaceful life, but he couldn't see one. If he tried to stop Raditz he would still be taken. He hasn't learned how to use his powers, and was completely useless in a fight. If he mentioned Bardock's name he, and Raditz, would take off into space. He would meet Frezia, and his life would never be the same.

For now, he had to hide behind Bulma's leg. Krillin will fly through the house, and his father would be hit by Raditz. He would then run to his dad, and be taken by Raditz. Gohan looked at Bardock, terrified. Bardock looked at him, and smiled.

"_You're going to be fine kid," _he said. _"Look at the moon, and live the future that you see and know is right."_

Gohan's eyes went cloudy, and when his eyes were normal he smiled back at Bardock.

"One adjustment," Gohan said. Bulma looked down at the child as he stared at nothing. "I know how to keep my tail."

Bardock lifted his head slightly, smile still on his face.

"_See you in a year."_

Authors note: I'm not going to write what everyone already knows. Gohan's training with Piccolo will remain the same. I am, however, gonna tweek the series a bit, and by a bit I mean a lot. Since Gohan can predit the future he can also change it, for the better or worse. Either way, Bardock will be by his side.

The next chapter will be Vegeta and Nappa's arrival. What adjustments will Gohan make? Will he be able to save anyone's lfe?


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Don't own.

"You're ready kid," Piccolo said as they stood at the battle ground.

In less than an hour, the two saiyans, Nappa and Vegeta, were going to land on Earth. They will fly to where Gohan and Piccolo were. Yamcha, Tien, Krillin and Chiaotzu will soon join into the battle. Two against six is not fair, so Nappa will plant Sabian men to make the fighting ground even. Yamcha will meet his fate first. A Sabian will attach itself to Yamcha, and self-destruct.

Krillin, Tien, Piccolo and Chiaotzu will handle the rest of them. Gohan will be too afraid to fight, and cower in fear. When all the Sabian men are destroyed they will have to fight Nappa. Chiaotzu will sacrifice his life for the others, and it will be in vein. Tien will use all of his energy to defeat Nappa, and will die. Piccolo, Krillin, and Gohan would wait for Goku to arrive while Nappa destroys a town and some of the army. Soon, they will fight again, and due to Gohan's being too afraid he will have an energy beam heading his way. Piccolo will take the hit, and die. Goku will then arrive, but the damage will already be done.

Gohan gulped. There were other scenarios he imagined. If he attacked Nappa with Krillin and Piccolo, Nappa would hurt Piccolo but Gohan would be able to get a kick in. Nappa will then take out some of his anger on Gohan, and the half saiyan would be down for the count. Piccolo, still shaken by the hit, will manage to charge a Special Beam Cannon at Nappa. Nappa would deflect, and shoot a beam out of his mouth, hitting Piccolo and killing him. Krillin would be alone, afraid, but Vegeta and Nappa would wait until Goku arrived.

Goku would arrive, see everyone dead and Gohan knocked unconscious, and tell Krillin to get Gohan to safety. Either Gohan would wake up mid-flight, go back to help Goku fight Vegeta or he wouldn't wake up. Gohan didn't want to risk that. There was no way to save Yamcha. Even if he attacked the Sabian man before it attacked Yamcha another one would attack Yamcha. With different scenarios trying to save Yamcha, in the end he would be dead.

Chiaotzu was another friend he couldn't save. He was going to risk his life for everyone, even though Gohan knew his sacrifice would be in vein. Tien was the same. He would still give all his energy in one attack and die.

Piccolo though…there was a chance to save his Namekian friend. When Nappa attacks he will either be too scared to move, and Piccolo dies taking the hit, or he either dodges or sends out his own energy beam. If he dodged he would still get hit with some of the attack. The damage would be bad, but manageable. If he used his own energy to block Nappa's, Piccolo would swoop in and attack Nappa, and Nappa's attack would go on the way side.

The only issue was the few minutes before Goku arrived. Gohan would be tired, either from the blast or using his energy against Nappa's attack, and won't be able to do much. Piccolo will attack Nappa, that was just a given, but in those few minutes he would be knocked unconscious or would be killed. Gohan couldn't predict which one. It was a coin flip in the air. Gohan, too exhausted at the time, won't have the strength to fly away with Krillin and return to his father.

If Gohan stood there paralyzed as Nappa attacked him Piccolo would die. He would use his anger to attack Nappa, but will have enough energy to fly to Vegeta and his father.

Gohan knew he had to be there with his father and Vegeta. Even after Vegeta's tail was cut off he would still be strong enough to defeat his weaken father. Vegeta also needed to leave Earth alive. His father had to remain conscious to stop Krillin, or else everyone's future will change for the worst.

'Where are you Bardock,' Gohan thought as he looked around. 'You said you would be here!'

"Your father is on his way," Piccolo said as they stood there. "You'll be able to sense him when he arrives."

"Uh, yeah. I know he'll be here soon," Gohan said still looking around. "I'm going to go use the bathroom before the saiyans come."

Piccolo rolled his eyes.

"Go. You need to be prepared when they arrive."

"I'll be back Mr. Piccolo."

Gohan ran off. He was trying to figure out what he should do, and what he could do. If Piccolo lived they wouldn't have to travel to Namek, but Frezia would come to Earth. He stopped as he saw exactly what would happen.

Frezia would not be able to find the dragonballs. They were used to bring his father back to life, and Frezia would arrive in four months. They would not be ready. His father could put up a fight, but without the training he would receive traveling to Namek he would die. Everyone would die. In order to save Earth and the entire universe Piccolo had to die.

Gohan fell to his knees. There was nothing he could do to save Piccolo. Even if he was able to dodge Nappa's attack it was only delaying the inevitable.

"_What's the matter?"_

Gohan looked up and saw Bardock standing in front of him. Sadness pushed aside, he stood up with a smile on his face.

"You made it," Gohan said. "Where were you?"

"_You know, visiting the dead, watching the others fight, watching you get your butt kicked by Piccolo,"_ Bardock responded.

"You watched me training with Piccolo?"

"_I did. You're getting stronger Gohan."_ Bardock rested his invisible hand on top of Gohan's head. _"Are you ready to fight Vegeta and Nappa?"_

Gohan's smile faded.

"I guess," he answered. "I'm not looking forward to losing everyone."

"_It has to happen. Do you think I enjoyed Frezia destroying my entire race? There are some things you can change, but others you need to let the original timeline happen."_

"Yeah, you're right. Besides, we can wish everyone back after my dad defeats Frezia!"

"_There you go."_ Bardock looked behind Gohan. _"Couldn't keep your tail huh?"_

"Heh, heh…I was hoping when I transform in front of Vegeta it wouldn't get cut off."

"_Always good to have a Plan B."_

"And a Plan C."

Bardock smiled, and bother saiyans headed back towards Piccolo.

(PG)

As Gohan predicted, Vegeta and Nappa found him and Piccolo first. He was terrified, and wasn't very good at hiding it. Bardock stood behind him while Piccolo stood beside him. Vegeta laughed as he saw Gohan trembling.

"Why are you so afraid half-breed," Vegeta asked. "Look at you. You're nothing but a weakling like your father. Where is that idiot anyway?"

"He's on his way," Piccolo answered. "You're going to have to get through us first."

"Hahaha…don't make me laugh. I'm not wasting my energy on you two. Nappa here can do that for me."

"Of course Vegeta," Nappa said as he took a few steps forward.

"_I wonder what happened to his hair,"_ Bardock said. _"Nappa used to have this weird, pointy hair on his head. Born with it too."_

"Like a Mohawk," Gohan answered. Vegeta, Nappa, and Piccolo looked over at Gohan.

"Who are you talking to," Vegeta snapped. Gohan took a step back, and looked behind him. Bardock rubbed his chin.

"_He'll know who I am. We don't want to complicate things since no one here knows about me. Ask Nappa what happened with his hair."_

"E-excuse me, Mr. Nappa sir," Gohan gulped. "What happened to your hair?"

"I was born this way," Nappa answered. Vegeta rolled his eyes.

"_He was born an idiot. Nappa is one of Vegeta's servants. He's been by Vegeta's side since the price was born. Nappa would do anything for Vegeta."_

"Too bad Vegeta doesn't feel the same," Gohan whispered. Piccolo looked down at Gohan, and watched as Gohan chuckled. "I can't picture Vegeta scared of the dark."

'What in the world,' Piccolo thought. Gohan was whispering, not loud enough for Vegeta or Nappa to hear, but Piccolo could still hear every word. 'Maybe he's losing his mind.'

Soon Krillin and the others arrived. Krillin noticed Gohan and smiled.

"I see Piccolo didn't kill you," Krillin said as he walked over to Gohan. "So tell me…was training with Piccolo that bad?"

"It wasn't so bad," Gohan answered. "He's really nice once you get to know him."

Krillin looked at Piccolo. His legs began to tremble as Piccolo stared at him.

"I guess he isn't so bad since he hasn't killed like he kill your father."

"_Is it just me, or did you notice that everyone here is scared of someone, and in the end we end up as friends,"_ Bardock asked. Gohan looked around as well. Krillin and the others were still afraid of Piccolo, and they are now afraid of Vegeta. After Namek everyone gets comfortable around Piccolo. They still don't like Vegeta, but he's not a bad guy. _"How far ahead have you seen?"_

"Not far," Gohan answered. "I only saw up to Trunks since I knew my dad would return."

"Who is he speaking too," Piccolo said. Krillin made his way over, less terrified than before. Yamcha and the others were talking to Vegeta and Nappa, exchanging threats treats with each other.

"Goku mentioned something about an imaginary friend," Krillin answered. "He's a kid, but once he gets older the friend tends to disappear. Did you train his friend too?"

"He never mentioned his friend, real or not." Piccolo and Krillin both watched as Gohan's eyes started to cloud. Vegeta noticed as well. Nappa was too busy planting the Saiban men in the ground. Gohan's eyes returned to normal, and looked around. "What's the matter kid?"

"A bug," Gohan said. "There's a bug around here somewhere."

"There are bugs everywhere!"

Gohan's eyes went cloudy once more.

"What's wrong with the kid," Vegeta asked. "Is he so scared that he's making up excuses? Kakarot's family have always been cowards, especially his father."

Bardock growled under his breath.

"_Stupid prince," _Bardock shouted. _"It's his father's fault our planet was destroyed! I stood in front of Frezia and welcomed my death while his father coward in fear!"_

Gohan looked around some more.

In a trance, Gohan walked over to a rock, stopped, and turned to face Vegeta. "My grandfather is not a coward. Your father hid behind his people because he was too afraid of Frezia. The reason why your race is extinct is due to your father's ignorance."

Vegeta and Nappa stood there in utter shock. Gohan reached behind the rock and picked up a little bug. Bardock started to panic.

"How…how do you know about Frezia and my planet," Vegeta asked enraged. Gohan crushed the little bug between his fingers. Piccolo and Krillin noticed the sparks coming out of the bug.

"Raditz," Gohan answered. The cloudy eyes returned to their dark color. Bardock breathed a sigh of relief.

"_If you keep talking about our race Vegeta will kill you first,"_ Bardock warned. Gohan's eyes flashed, and fear struck his eyes. _"We need to work on when you see your visions. You have no idea what happens to you when you're in one."_

Gohan nodded his head, and quickly ran back towards Krillin and Piccolo.

"Enough with the chit-chat. My friends want to play with you," Nappa said, the Saibamen men fully grown.

Gohan stood in fear as one by one his friends had fallen. It was just how he predicted it, and he was too scared to do anything. Even when it was just Piccolo and Krillin he couldn't help them. In a spurt of courage, Gohan did manage to get a hit on Nappa.

And then reality hit him.

Nappa was going to charge up for an attack, and Piccolo was going to die. Gohan started to cry, knowing the attack was not going to hit him. Nappa laughed at him, his tears, and his fear.

"_Hold it together kid!"_

"B-but I don't…I don't want it to," Gohan whimpered.

"_Sometimes the future can't be changed."_

Gohan tried to stop crying, but he couldn't. Nappa shot out his attack, and everything went into slow motion. Piccolo ran towards Gohan, and stood in front of him just in time the attack hit. Gohan could only watch what he's seen a thousand times before. Piccolo's body taking all the damage, his friend's scream, and he just stood there watching him die. Bardock stood behind him, invisible hand on his shoulder, as they both watched as Piccolo was slowly losing his life.

Time began to return to normal. Piccolo still stood, and in mere moments his body was going to collapse. Gohan watched as Piccolo swayed, and fell onto the hard ground. He quickly ran over knowing his new friend was going to die.

"P-please Piccolo," Gohan cried. "I'm so sorry. I wanted to block his attack, I wanted to dodge but…but…"

"It's okay Gohan," Piccolo said, forcing a smile on his face. Gohan watched as tears started to fall from Piccolo's eyes. "You did good kid. I didn't think you had it in you, but you proved me wrong. You are strong Gohan, don't forget that. You are my friend Gohan, and you were the son I never have. I'm sorry…my friend."

Piccolo's life power was gone. Gohan watched as Piccolo's body sparkled, and watched as it disappeared into thin air.

"You idiot," Vegeta yelled. "You weren't supposed to kill the Namek. He knows where the dragonballs are!"

"My bad," Nappa said with a chuckle. "If he's from the planet Namek, do you think there are dragonballs on that planet too?"

Vegeta smirked.

"I guess the Namek wasn't worth saving after all. You can kill the other two. I'm tired of waiting for Kakarot to come."

Gohan stood up, tears still falling.

"What's the point of seeing the future if you can't save the ones you love," Gohan mumbled to himself. He looked at Nappa and saw him smiling. "You're going to pay for what you did to Mr. Piccolo!"

Bardock watched as the scene played out. Gohan used most of his energy to attack Nappa. The attack did some damage, but Gohan was drained. Nappa attacked Gohan, and Goku came to save the day. Even though Gohan was happy to see his father, Bardock could tell Piccolo's death was painful. It was excruciating knowing someone was going to die, and there were ways to prevent it. Sadly, you couldn't always change the future.

Bardock knew what was going to happen to planet Vegeta. He tried to get his comrades to fight back, to stop Frezia before he blew up the planet, but he couldn't stop what was happening. He knew, however, that his son Kakarot would defeat Frezia, and achieve the legendary Super Saiyan. He didn't see his grandson, Gohan, obtaining his powers. In fact, Bardock didn't see himself as a ghost. He was supposed to be dead, and that was it. He died, and when he opened his eyes he saw his son and assumed wife with a child.

Bardock tried touching them, but his hand went right through them. He yelled, screamed, anything to get their attention. Their child started to cry, but Bardock didn't care. He decided to watch his son grow, and wondered why Earth wasn't destroyed. There were visions he saw, but they were too blurry to make out. One day he was watching his grandson, and decided to make faces at Gohan. The kid laughed. Bardock reached down to touch Gohan, and to his surprise Gohan reached up at him.

Bardock didn't think anything of it at first. The kid could have been reaching out for something else. As he watched his family grow, Bardock noticed how Gohan would always be staring at him. Gohan's eyes would have that look, and Bardock started to see things clearly. Alone with Chi-Chi, Gohan knew what his father would arrive after hunting for food. It happened on more than one occasion, and Bardock figured out that Gohan was able to predict the future.

Gohan started to grow, and could see Bardock where ever he was. Gohan sometimes chased him, and if Bardock jumped on a piece of furniture Gohan would cry. When Gohan learned how to talk then everything Bardock believed to be true was. Gohan could predict the future, and he could see Bardock. The only difference in powers was the fact that Gohan could change and see the outcome.

Goku made sure both Krillin and Gohan were okay. Bardock made his way over, and decided to sit next to Gohan.

"_You'll be okay,"_ Bardock said. Gohan nodded his head. _"You're going to have plenty of time after Namek to train with Piccolo."_

"I know," Gohan said. Krillin stood beside him, and weakly laughed.

"Talking to your friend again," Krillin said. "He seems like a nice guy. What was that...my name is Krillin. I guess you're scared seeing this just like Gohan."

"_He's one of those people."_

"Don't worry. I'm scared too." Krillin winked at Gohan. "I like your friend Gohan. What's his name again?"

"Ask him," Gohan said. Bardock smiled.

"So what's your name? Oh, now you're shy." Krillin chuckled. "Your friend doesn't want to tell me."

"_Is Nappa dead yet,"_ Bardock asked as he looked over at the fight. Nope. Still talking. _"You know, we're going to be with him going to Namek, and if he thinks he's going to start talking to me he has another thing coming."_

Gohan laughed.

Bardock and Gohan watched as Vegeta blasted Nappa. Goku told them to fly away, but as predicted Gohan and Krillin returned to help Goku. One giant monkey and a Spirit Bomb later, Gohan found himself beaten and sore. Vegeta started to take his anger out on Yajirobe.

"B-Bardock," Gohan said closing his eyes. Bardock was kneeling beside Gohan. "I need you to do me a huge favor."

"_Sure,"_ Bardock said, noting Gohan's tail grew back.

"I won't be able to control myself once I transform. I need you to guide me so I can weaken Vegeta, but keep my tail."

"_Do you think that will work?"_

"Heh, worse case I can't keep my tail."

Bardock looked up at the artificial moonlight.

"_I have an idea, but it won't work unless you listen to me."_

"We'll see if Plan C works."

Gohan opened his eyes and looked at the light.

Like I mentioned before, Saiyan saga is going to be rushed slightly. I will write more with the Namek saga, since I have new ideas on how I want to write it, and go from there. I'm hoping you guys caught onto some changes in this chapter that will affect parts of the future.

Just to make this a bit clear:  
When Gohan sees the future, he does not see Bardock in it. Gohan can see different parts of the future, but it changes if Bardock does something. The next chapter will explain a bit more when Gohan transforms. If Gohan keeps his tail, cause you readers don't know what's going to happen, there are going to be some slight to major changes. Saiyans are stronger with their tail, so keep that in mind.

Not _saiyan_ Gohan is going to keep his tail.

Sorry if things are a bit rushed. I don't like writing things that I already know will happen. I'm pretty sure we all know how Yamcha dies, the fight with Vegeta and Goku, but what we don't know is what I want to write.

Make sense?  
I hope so. D:

I'll will try and find a cover to go with this story. I don't have photoshop, but I do have some mean Paint skills. And by paint skills I mean copying and pasting a picture of Bardock and Gohan and hoping it looks decent.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Do not own, and probably never will.

Bardock stood back as Gohan started to transform. Vegeta hear a growl, and stopped hitting Yajirobie. Once he turned around Vegeta knew he had to stop Gohan from transforming.

"No!" Vegeta exclaimed as he ran towards Gohan. He quickly grabbed his tail and tugged. "I need to get rid of this thing now!"

Gohan completed his transformation, and noticed Vegeta tugging at his tail. Bardock smirked as Gohan batted him away.

"_This is going to be fun," _Bardock said as Gohan stood up. _"All right Gohan. It's time to attack Vegeta."_

Gohan began stomping on the ground, and hitting nearby rocks in his way. He shot out a laser beam out of his mouth destroying more land.

"_Vegeta's not over there!" _Gohan looked at Bardock, and swung. Bardock blocked, and Gohan's ape arm went through him. Frustrated, Gohan tried again but his attack went right through Bardock. After the second swing, Bardock relaxed. _"I'm a ghost. This kid can't hit me!"_

Bardock noticed Vegeta running, and since Gohan wanted to attack Bardock the Dead Saiyan, knew how to get Gohan to attack.

Bardock flew towards Vegeta, and Gohan was quickly in tow. Vegeta dodged a few of Gohan's hits, jumping out of the way and shooting a rocks coming his way.

"Damn kid," Vegeta yelled as he shot an energy beam at Gohan.

"_Your right side Gohan," _Bardock yelled. Gohan turned around and hit the blast to the side. He shot another energy beam out of his mouth, and Vegeta tried to get away. He didn't get away in time, and part of the blast hit him. Gohan looked at Bardock, calmer. _"Oh now you know who I am. You could have realized it sooner before attacking me!"_

Gohan roared in his face.

"_I know I'm dead! You're the one who attacked me!" _Gohan grunted. _"I blocked out of reflex. Can we quit chit chatting and get Vegeta?"_

Gohan nodded, and found the prince getting up from the ground. Remembering what Vegeta did to his father, Gohan stomped his way over.

"_He's going to aim for your left eye."_

Vegeta, thinking of a way to escape, quickly turned over and shot an energy beam at Gohan. The Oorzu Gohan, like before, batted it away.

"W-what," Vegeta stammered. "How did he know I was going to do that?"

"_God I love seeing the future," _Bardock said smirking. Gohan raised up his ape like foot, and brought it down on top of Vegeta. _"Two more times."_

Gohan repeated the motion twice more.

"_Now pick him up."_

Vegeta, who was flat on the ground, tried to crawl away. He did go very far as Gohan grabbed his damaged body, and wrapped his hand around Vegeta's body. Vegeta started to cough up blood.

"_You can't hear me, but I can sure as hell hear you," _Bardock said. _"The only reason why you are alive is because we need you later. Your father was weak. King Vegeta was a coward, just like you are right now in the hands of my grandson. I've seen your future Vegeta; you will never surpass Kakarot no matter how hard you try. I can't wait to laugh when Frezia takes you out. Gohan, slam the worthless saiyan to the ground."_

Gohan roared in the sky, opened his hand, and smashed it full force into the ground. He lifted up his hand, and saw Vegeta twitching on the ground. Bardock smile.

"_Destroy the artificial moonlight, and you will revert back to normal."_

Gohan nodded, and turned his sight on the moonlight in the sky. He charged up an energy beam in his mouth, and shot it into the sky. The beam hit the moonlight, and a white flashed covered the sky.

Krillin stood by Goku as they watched the scene before their eyes. Gohan's body began to shrink down in size, the fur disappearing from his body, and soon Gohan was back to normal. He collapsed on the ground.

Krillin noticed Vegeta crawling away, and Yajirobe's sword nearby. He dragged his body over to the sword, and headed towards Vegeta.

Bardock squatted next to Gohan, and looked upon the horizon. Krillin had the sword in the air, Vegeta was so close to his space ship, and as Krillin brought the sword down it stopped mere inches from Vegeta's body. Time started to tick by slowly. From a vision Bardock saw, Krillin hesitated stabbing Vegeta, but decided not to listen to Goku. Krillin killed Vegeta, and Bardock was afraid of that future.

The sword in Krillin's hands began to shake. Bardock held his breath, if he had a breath, and sent mental screams to Krillin to let Vegeta live.

The sword went up in the air, and Bardock watched as Krillin threw it to the side. He let out a breath, and watched as Vegeta crawled into his space pod. Bardock smiled as he looked at Gohan, tail attached and all.

(PG)

Chi-Chi held her sleeping son in her arms. When they arrived, Vegeta was long gone and both her husband and son were injured. Her son was naked, and the only thing in the ship was a bag of potatoes. Chi-Chi threw the potatoes out of the bag, and made a make-shift gown. She hasn't seen her son in a year, and he had grown so much since then.

Gohan began to stir in her arms, and she watched as he opened her eyes. He looked up at her and smiled.

"Mom," he said, his smile so wide.

"My baby," Chi-Chi cried as she hugged her son in her arms. "Oh sweetie I missed you so much!"

"I missed you too," Chi-Chi released Gohan. "Where's Dad?"

"Behind you son," came his father's voice from the back. Gohan scooted himself out of Chi-Chi's lap, and looked behind the seat. Goku was lying on the ground, blanket covering over him. "Hey Gohan. You did really great out there."

"Thanks Dad! Bardock helped me." Gohan looked around the ship. He noticed Bardock in front of the ship, standing next to Bulma. There was a bit of turbulence in the air, and Bardock just smiled. "What are you doing Bardock?"

"_Finding out the perks of being dead," _he replied as he made his way over, walking right through Krillin. _"You still got your tail."_

Gohan looked behind him, and found his brown appendage. He laughed as he wrapped his tail around his waist. He jumped off the chair and walked towards Bardock. They both sat on the ground.

Chi-Chi looked back at Goku.

"I guess he still has his friend," she said with a sigh.

"He's still a child Chi-Chi. Maybe he needed the company since he was training with Piccolo," Goku said. Krillin made his way over to the back of the chopper. He sat next to Goku.

"While you were fighting Vegeta, Gohan told me that he had to learn how to survive in the wild all by himself," Krillin mentioned. "It's a scary place for someone who is four. Heck if I was by myself I would make an imaginary friend as well."

"I suppose so," Chi-Chi said as she watched Gohan. He began telling stories of his time with Piccolo. Bulma, who was driving the chopper, assumed he was talking to her. Gohan wasn't make much eye contact with her, but Bulma did make a few comments. "I hope his friend will depart soon."

(At the hospital, days later)

Krillin was sitting on Gohan's hospital bed. Roshi sat on a chair by the bed. They were playing Old Maid to pass the time, and Gohan had most of the cards. Krillin and Roshi couldn't understand how Gohan could pick the correct card he needed. Roshi and Krillin kept getting the 'maid', and Gohan was avoiding it the whole entire time.

It was Gohan's turn to pick, and both Roshi and Krillin shuffled their cards. They placed them face down on the bed. The two older gentlemen laughed as their plan to give Gohan the 'maid' was in progress. Both came under the assumption that their cards were reflecting off their bald heads.

"You have two cards in your hand," Roshi said stroking his beard. "If you can pick the correct two cards that match your hand Krillin and I will run butt naked through the hospital halls."

"Why are you dragging me into this," Krillin exclaimed. Master Roshi leaned over to Krillin's side.

"He won't be able to do it. I saw a nine in his hand, and I hid my nine in my back pocket. There are already a set of nines in the pile. He can't win."

Krillin and Roshi chuckled almost themselves.

"What do I do if I lose," Gohan asked. Roshi stroked his beard once more.

"You have to cluck like a chicken in the hallway," Roshi answered. Krillin and Roshi chuckled once again.

"Deal," Gohan agreed. Krillin and Roshi still chuckled to themselves. Gohan went to Krillin's pile first. His eyes went cloudy, and the quiet chuckles went silent. Goku tried to life his head to see, but since he was wrapped up like a mummy, and the bed confined him, he couldn't see a thing. Chi-Chi was sitting next to him reading a book.

Gohan stopped at one card, and flipped it over. It was the Queen of Spades, and Gohan had the Queen of diamonds to match. He smiled as he got his first match.

"_The old man has the nine card in his back pocket," _Bardock said. Gohan frowned. He slid off his bed, and stood next to Master Roshi. Roshi looked over at Krillin as Gohan reached for his pocket.

"Gotta use the bathroom," Master Roshi said as he stood up.

"Take the nine card out of your back pocket first Master Roshi," Gohan said. Chi-Chi lifted up her head.

"I don't know what you are talking about," he said side stepping his way to the door. Roshi stopped moving when he found Chi-Chi blocking the exit. Chi-Chi stood there, arms at her side, as she looked down at the old man. She quickly pulled out the card out of his pocket and looked at it.

"Well what do you know, the nine of clubs," Chi-Chi said flashing the card at Master Roshi. Krillin groaned. Master Roshi took a few steps back, and fell on his butt.

"H-How did that get there," he said, lying.

"A bet is a bet Master Roshi, and I do believe my son won it." Roshi looked back at Krillin, and dropped his head. Chi-Chi stood there. "Well what are you waiting for? Strip!"

Krillin and Roshi winced. Krillin frowned as he pulled the strong from his gown and slid it off, leaving him in a pair of boxers. Roshi started to unbutton his shirt.

Soon both men were standing there, clothes covering over their private parts, heads down.

"I can't believe you cheated," Krillin mumbled to his old Sensei.

"Shut up Krillin," Roshi retorted back. "Well, let's get this done and over with."

Master Roshi and Krillin took a deep breath and drop their clothes. They left the room, screaming, and turned down in the hallway. Everyone in the room laughed as nurses screamed at the two naked men.

(Two weeks later at the Son house)

"_No, no! Wait…I want to be surprised! I got the picture in my head, but I seeing it in real life is so much better." _Bardock went outside and stood a few feet away from the door. Today was the day Gohan was going to Namek. The car was packed with all of Gohan's things, most if it not needed.

The door opened. Chi-Chi stepped outside and took a few steps. She looked behind her, and put her hands on her hips.

"Let's go Gohan," she demanded. "We're going to be late."

Gohan took a few steps, but it was enough for Bardock to see his whole outfit. Gohan had on a blue jacket with yellow buttons. He wore matching blue short, and black dress shoes. Did I mention the red bow tie? Oh yeah…Gohan wore that as well.

Bardock lost it.

Not only was he wearing some dorky outfit a preppy child would wear, but Gohan was supporting the bowl haircut. Bardock could not stop laughing. In fact, Chi-Chi and Gohan drove off while Bardock was still there laughing.

"_The island," _Bardock choked out. _"I gotta get there to see it again!"_

When Gohan and Chi-Chi made it to Kami Island, Bardock was already there. Gohan stopped out of the car, and Bardock started laughing again. Krillin noticed the outfit, and did his best to hold in his laughter.

Yeah…

Gohan watched as Krillin and Bardock laughed at him. His mother was unpacking his things, telling Bulma what she had packed for her brave little baby, and Gohan just wanted to get in the ship to change.

His wish was granted as the ship took off into the air. Moments after being attacked by his items, Gohan changed into a gi he made himself. Bulma went to take a bath. Bardock followed.

Krillin noticed the confusion on Gohan's face.

"What's wrong buddy," Krillin asked.

"Bardock followed Bulma into the bathroom," Gohan answered. He looked over at Krillin. "Why would someone follow someone else to the bathroom?"

"Uh…maybe your friend wants a bath too. Bardock, right?" Gohan nodded. "So what does your…friend look like?"

"He's my grandfather actually. He looks just like my dad, except for the saiyan armor."

"Saiyan…what?" Krillin blinked in confusion. "The only grandfather Goku ever talked about was his grandpa Gohan. Raditz did mention something about your father being sent here to destroy the planet."

"Before planet Vegeta blew up, the saiyan race used to send their infants to other planets," Gohan explained. "The infants were supposed to take over the planet, destroy it if they could when they were older, and return to Vegeta. Dad was lucky to escape."

"You sure know a lot about your race Gohan. Did Raditz tell you all that, you know, when you were kidnapped?"

"…yeah."

"Oh hey, I got a question for you Gohan. That weird thing your eyes do, what exactly is that?"

Gohan looked over at the closed door. Bardock was on the other side, and Gohan didn't know if he should tell Krillin.

If he told Krillin he could see the future:  
Krillin wouldn't believe him at first until later when they fight Frezia. Even though Gohan could trust him, it would eventually slip out.

He was still a kid; he didn't want to handle that responsibility. Gohan wanted to make changes in his life, but he has yet to see what his true timeline should be. Gohan only saw as far as Trunks arriving in the past to warn them about the androids, and a bit more after that. He was afraid to know too much too soon, and will mess something up.

There was that bug though. He didn't see the full future, but that little bug was going to be an issue. Hopefully destroying the insect stopped another monster from coming, or at least delay something terrible from arriving. Something about that bug just bugged him.

"Eye spasms," Gohan finally answered. He wanted to keep his trait a secret. He already tampered the timeline by keeping his tail. "Something in the brain triggers these spasms."

"So it doesn't harm you in anyway," Krillin asked. Gohan shook his head. "Oh, good. I was hoping it wasn't something that could later kill you or something. Your mother didn't like it when you were training with Piccolo. Imagine how she would feel if you came back from Namek dead."

Gohan's eyes went cloudy. Krillin gulped as Gohan stood there, dazed.

"Most of us will leave Namek alive," Gohan said as he walked to the control panel.

"Most?"

"You've seen Piccolo. Picture hundreds of him on Namek."

Krillin started to sweat a little. Piccolo wasn't the nicest guy you ever met. He tried to kill Goku, actually he DID kill Goku, and kidnapped his son. He wasn't nice to anyone, and was planning to kill Goku after the saiyans were defeated. To picture hundreds of Piccolo's killing anyone who landed on their planet…

"Oh boy," Krillin said picturing himself surrounded by a lot of mad Piccolo's. He noticed Gohan pressing a few buttons on the control panel. "What are you doing?"

"Avoiding a few distractions," Gohan said.

"Like meteors?"

"Something like that." Krillin felt the ship adjust. After a few more buttons were pressed, the control panel dimmed. Gohan turned around and smiled. "All set! Hey, you wanna do some sparring to kill sometime?"

"Sure…"

Krillin scratched the back of his head. The kid sure was weird.

END OF CHAPTER!

The fillers going to Namek I didn't want to include, although the time they arrive on Namek will be the same.

The way I see it, Bardock is a lonely man and will get a peek if he can. Him eyeing Bulma will be mentioned later in the story. Can you really blame him? If I were a ghost, and able to travel around from place to place, I would be visiting cute guys and girls as well. Also, note that Bardock is not a big Vegeta fan. More will be mentioned later in the story.

I also saw some reviewers wanting some more Raditz. Briefly pointed out, Bardock did not want to see the fight between Raditz and Goku. He saw what was going to happen to them, and any parent, saiyan or not, doesn't want to see their kids fight to the death. I know a few of you readers wanted some more Raditz, and I will probably bring him up in later chapters. (I have an idea when)

Thank you reviewers! I love how I have two chapters and 26-ish reviews. The followers, the favorites, all of you guys reading as well, thank you for liking this story! (Even though it's taking a while to get to the good parts)

Why did Gohan let his mother give him the bowel cut? You would think he would see it coming!  
-He's still a kid, and not quite brave enough to defy Chi-Chi. Gohan knew better than to say no when his mother has a pair of scissors in her hands.

Gohan can see the future, but can he see why kids love Cinnamon toast crunch?  
-Gohan is too busy eating the cereal to even notice.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Do not own.

What Gohan hated about seeing the future was knowing there was nothing you could do to save people. As he watched Frezia kill the Namekians he wished that the visions he saw didn't end in tragedy. He could stop Frezia sooner, tell everyone to run, and destroy the scouters. He would die, and Krillin as well. Gohan could also destroy the scouters, take Dende and run, and hope that a few of the Namekians would survive. If by chance some did survive, the battle with Frezia would be short.

Goku powers up for the Spirit Bomb, the survivors lend their energy, and the Spirit Bomb would be strong enough to defeat Frezia. Vegeta wouldn't live on Earth, Trunks would never be conceived, and in years to come everyone would be dead. The outcomes were never pleasant if Gohan tampered with the timeline. All Gohan knew was that he needed his father to defeat Frezia, and to make sure Trunks arrives from the future to give Goku the cure for the heart virus.

Earth depended on it.

Gohan watched as Zarbon and Vegeta fought, knowing full well Vegeta was going to destroy him. Still, he wanted to make some sort of changes on Namek. His tail flickered back and forth as he looked at the moons in the sky. The moons are Namek did not have the same effect as the moon on Earth. There was no such thing as night on Namek, and there was no moonlight to make him transform.

The four start dragonball was near him. One change he made was not getting kneed in the stomach by Vegeta. Gohan dropped the dragonball in the water, and floated there waiting for Vegeta. Words were exchanged, excuses were made, and Vegeta was too concerned about the dragonball he had hid. Once Vegeta left, Gohan went in the water to retrieve the dragonball.

Vegeta was ticked off, and Bardock just laughed.

Gohan knew he would team up with Vegeta soon. The Ginyu force will take the dragonballs, and he would have to fight. Guldo could stop time, and no matter what he or Krillin did they couldn't stop him. Gohan's eyes went cloudy as he tried to figure out a way to take care of Guldo. Sneak attacks wouldn't work very well. It would be hard to attack another member of the Ginyu Force with Guldo alive.

There was a way to take care of Racoome. Even though he was strong, Gohan could dodge a few of his attacks. As long as he didn't get hit hard he would have enough energy to weaken Racoome. Gohan wouldn't have to worry about breaking his neck either. Goku will arrive, take care of Racoome while Vegeta took care of Jeice and Burter. Ginyu…Gohan could stop Ginyu from transferring bodies with his father.

"_Kakarot needs to be injured. He needs to be out of the way for a while, plus his anger needs to build in order for him to be a super saiyan,"_ Bardock said.

"You just want to see Vegeta die," Gohan commented.

"_His father let our people die, yet his son survives."_

"Then why aren't you taking your anger out on his father? You can travel to the Otherworld to see him."

Bardock turned up his nose.

"_King Vegeta doesn't have his body."_

"Does Raditz?"

"…_he does. I don't know how the Otherworld works. Some people can keep their bodies, and some people don't."_

"Some people becomes ghosts," Gohan added.

As predicted, by Gohan and Bardock, Zarbon was taking care of. Now they had to fly over to Bulma, get the dragonball from her, and eventually meet the Ginyu Force.

Gohan watched as everything played out. The Ginyu Force danced around, posed, and Captain Ginyu took the dragonballs. Guldo was excited to fight Gohan and Krillin, and as Gohan stood in a fighter's stance his eyes became cloudy. Vegeta saw that look before, and as he watched Krillin and Gohan fight he saw something peculiar.

Gohan seemed one step ahead. Guldo would stop time, move to a certain spot, and Gohan would be making his way over. Krillin was confused as well. He wasn't as quick as Gohan, and while he attacked air Gohan was already heading towards Guldo. Even Guldo was having trouble running around, and had to hide. He was trying to catch his breath behind a rock, but was quickly found. Gohan shot a ki blast at the rock revealing Guldo behind it.

Even though Gohan couldn't defeat Guldo, he could at least play a bit of cat and mouse. (Author's note: Guldo is slightly stronger than Gohan, at least in this fanfiction.)

"H-how do you know where I'm going," Guldo exclaimed. Gohan stood there, arm stretched out from his attack, not saying a word. Vegeta recalled his fight with Gohan. He was well hidden, but Gohan knew where his hiding spots were. Sure Gohan could sense ki, but that quickly?

Guldo took a deep breath as Gohan shot an energy beam at him. Time was frozen, and Guldo needed to kill either Gohan or Krillin. Considering the kid was ticking him off, Guldo decided to attack Gohan. Sadly, he couldn't hold his breath much longer, and flew up to the sky.

Vegeta watched as Gohan's energy ball flew up, and explode. When the smoke cleared he saw Guldo with his armor slightly broken. Vegeta gasped.

'How did the brat know he was there,' Vegeta thought. Gohan looked over at Vegeta.

"Do you want to finish him off, or should I," he asked. Vegeta growled under his breath. He charged up an energy attack, and used it to attack Guldo. With no breath left, and the dust blinding him, Vegeta's energy attack hit the three eyed frog. The rest of Ginyu Force watched at Guldo exploded into pieces.

"_I thought beheading him was cooler,"_ Bardock commented. _"You just wanted to make some sort of change, didn't you?"_

Gohan only smiled at him. Vegeta stomped his way over to Gohan. He noticed Gohan snapping his attention, eyes cloudy. Vegeta stopped. Gohan's antics were starting to frustrate him.

"My turn," Racoome shouted. Gohan and Vegeta snapped their attention back to the Ginyu Force. After Racoome did a few dance moves, Bardock shook his head and looked at Gohan.

"_So…I'm going to assume you don't want your neck broken,"_ Bardock asked.

"Not if I can help it," Gohan answered. Vegeta glanced over at Gohan. He watched as the child's eyes went cloudy. Both Gohan and Krillin attacked Racoome, and Vegeta never let his eyes away from Gohan. He noticed how Gohan was able to dodge, and made hits on the giant ogre. Sadly, Gohan wasn't as strong, and the hits on Racoome didn't do any damage.

Krillin was quickly taken out. Racoome powered up for an attack, and Gohan stood there. The attack was released, and Gohan powered up himself.

"Ka…me…ha…me…ha!" Gohan shouted. The Kamehameha wave hit Racoome's attack making both attacks null. Vegeta couldn't believe his eyes. Racoome hid in the dirt, and shot energy balls in hopes to hit Gohan. The half saiyan stood still as the energy balls flew by him. Only once did Gohan turn his head to the side to dodge an energy ball.

The entire time Gohan's eyes remained cloudy.

Racoome was starting to get angry.

"You…you punk," Racoome shouted. The dirt was gone, and Gohan stood with no damage.

"_Uh kid…the next few minutes are not going to be fun for you,"_ Bardock said.

"It's better than my neck being broken," Gohan said as he looked at Jeice and Burter behind him.

"_I'm pretty sure this is going to be more painful than a broken neck."_

Gohan looked over at Bardock, and saw the next few minutes of his future. Bardock shrugged his shoulders, and watched as the future came to life.

Burter, with his quick speed, grabbed Gohan by the arms. He laughed as Racoome casually made his way over. Vegeta stood and watched as Racoome started punching Gohan in the stomach. Burter released Gohan. Racoome kicked Gohan in the ribs. Gohan was sent flying into a boulder, and crashed. Racoome started to laugh.

"Not so quick are you now," Racoome said as he charged up another attack. Gohan pulled himself out of the rubble. Just as he stood up Racoome's attack was coming his way.

"_And this is where it's going to hurt,"_ Bardock said. Racoome's attack hit Gohan, and the energy ball surrounded Gohan's body. He screamed. _"A broken neck doesn't sound so bad now does it?"_

Gohan landed on his stomach. He was able to do a push-up, and saw Racoome heading his way.

"What else can I do to you," he said as he cracked his knuckles. "I know. I'll pretend your body is a hacky sack. Hehehe."

"_Two more minutes,"_ Bardock said looking at his imaginary watch_. "You know, you're just seeing bits and pieces of what's going to happen instead of the whole thing. If you picked one future you will know what's going to happen to you."_

"I was h-hoping to s-s-stop Racoome before he h-hurt Vegeta," Gohan said. He cough up some blood. Bardock glared at the prince.

"_Why?"_

"Heh." Gohan stood up on his feet, and swayed back and forth. "I guess I feel like being nice today."

Racoome kick Gohan in his ribcage. Gohan was sent flying, and before Gohan hit a nearby tree, Racoome appeared and kicked him once again.

"This is fun," Racoome said as he kicked Gohan around.

"_One minute,"_ Bardock said with his arms folded. Gohan was flying up towards the air. Racoome was waiting for him, hands clenched over his head, and when Gohan was close enough Racoome swung his arms, hitting Gohan in the back. Gohan was sent flying towards the ground and crashed, creating a hole in the ground. Racoome landed near the hole and laughed. _"At least your neck is not broken!"_

Gohan laid unconscious in the ground. Bardock shook his head, and watched as Goku, finally, appeared.

Everything played out. Gohan and Krillin were cured with a senzu bean, Racoome was taken care of, and soon the fight with Captain Ginyu was near the end. Gohan did his best to let everything play out. He didn't want to see the future, and found it weird. His training with Piccolo kicked in as he sensed out energy instead of seeing what was coming.

Ginyu/Goku got a few good hits on Gohan. Vegeta noticed that Gohan's eyes remained the same.

Once the fight was over, Gohan and Krillin carried Goku into Frezia's spaceship. Vegeta lead the way to the healing chamber, and started to hook Goku up.

"_Kakarot can heal faster if his clothes were off,"_ Bardock commented. Gohan looked up at him. _"The clothing gets in the way of the liquid and delays healing."_

"Were you ever in there before," Gohan asked. Vegeta, distracted, wasn't paying attention to the world around him. Goku watched Gohan as he talked to his imaginary friend. Once the teal liquid filled the tank, Gohan made sure to say bye to his father. Bardock looked down at his slightly beaten son.

"_Go ahead without me. I'll stay and watch him,"_ Bardock said. _"Don't change anything, got that?"_

"I won't," Gohan said as he and Krillin headed out. Vegeta followed the two with his arms folded.

'The brat talks to himself out loud and baldy doesn't notice,' Vegeta thought.

"Hey brat," Vegeta snapped. Gohan, and Krillin, turned at the name. "Why are you talking to yourself out loud?"

"Sometimes I need an expert opinion," Gohan replied. Vegeta growled under his breath.

"What about that thing your eyes do?"

"Eye Spasms."

"You have an excuse for everything, don't you?" Gohan remained silent. "You need new clothes. There's armor over there you can change into."

Krillin was the first to see the armor. He pulled out something Nappa wore on Earth. Not a huge fan of the armor, Krillin shrugged and tried to figure out how to put it on. With help from Vegeta, if you call it help, Krillin put on the saiyan armor. Gohan, on the other hand, searched through a few drawers for a particular kind of armor. He wore black spandex pants, and found a pair of red boots. They weren't what he was looking for, but it was better than nothing,

Vegeta watched as Gohan searched. The brat was already getting on his nerves, and now he was throwing armor on the ground.

"Just pick something," Vegeta yelled. After a few more minutes, and putting the armor back in the closet, Gohan finally found the armor he was looking for.

"Eh…it doesn't suit you," Krillin said. The straps on Gohan's shoulder were a moss green, matching the two plates that hung from Gohan's hips. The chest plate was black, but the stomach guard matched the same green color. Gohan wrapped his tail around his waist as he looked in the mirror. "I think it's the hair that's ruining the suit."

"Yeah, you're right," Gohan said agreeing. An idea perked in his head. "I know!"

Gohan grabbed the orange sash from his gi. He ripped it in two, and took one half and tied it around his head. Gohan smiled as he showed Krillin the newly added accessory.

"Still can't take you seriously," Krillin said. Even with the makeshift bandana, Gohan didn't look dangerous.

"Why that one," Vegeta asked. He knew the armor all too well. It reminded him of the idiot in the rejuvenation tank's father.

"Green is my favorite color," Gohan replied. Vegeta took the excuse. He didn't feel like dealing with the brat.

"Whatever. I'm taking a nap. You two watch the dragonballs," Vegeta said.

* * *

Gohan, knowing what was going to happen, decided to let the future run its course. He needed to make sure his father became a super saiyan, and did everything without changing a thing. They got Dende, wished Piccolo back to life, and watched as the dragonballs turned into nothing but stone. Vegeta was furious, but his temper tantrum was cut short when they felt a strong power level in the distance.

Frezia landed in front of them. Angry that the dragon disappeared, Frezia couldn't wait to tear the earthlings, and Vegeta, in two. He landed, and all three started to tremble. Frezia smirked. Oh how he loved bringing fear to people. Something about the shaking bodies, surprised eyes, and false hope just made him so happy.

His happiness was distracted by a bowl cut, green armor, and a saiyan tail.

"Is that spawn yours," Frezia asked Vegeta. He pointed a white, black nail, finger at Gohan.

"He's Kakkarot's kid," Vegeta answered. He hid his fear, and let his anger aid him. "Another saiyan survived the blast. You'll get to meet him soon."

"He looks like the one saiyan that tried to stop me." Frezia's nose twitched. "Doesn't matter. I'm going to kill you all anyway."

The fight wasn't fair.

Frezia went through all his transformation, killed Dende, and was powerful than ever. Bardock waited until Goku was fully healed before heading back to meet Frezia. He, like Vegeta, was mad at the alien. He, like Vegeta, was surprised that Frezia had more than one transformation. He, like Vegeta, didn't like the saiyan armor Gohan was wearing. It was the hair.

Frezia looked at Goku, and back at Gohan.

"That thing is your son," Frezia asked, once again pointing at Gohan. Goku stood in front of Gohan. His action answered Frezia's question.

"_Uh Gohan…what did you do when I was with Kakarot?"_ Bardock asked. He was standing next to Gohan.

"You know…if you wore that armor I'd say you were the saiyan that tried to stop me," Frezia continued. "Yes, I see it now. I must have murdered your father the day I destroyed your planet."

"Is that supposed to upset me," Goku asked, smirking. "From what you're telling me my father sounds like a strong man, and died a hero."

"I wouldn't call him a hero. He was more of a weakling, a pest that just got in the way."

"_I can't wait until my son kicks your ass!"_

* * *

Frezia killed Vegeta, and Bardock didn't feel the satisfaction when the prince died. He thought he would be happy, but he wasn't.

Didn't matter. His son, Kakarot, was well into battle with Frezia. He left Gohan, Piccolo, and Krillin to watch the fight. Being dead had its advantages, especially when you couldn't get hurt watching a fight. Even though he was dead, Bardock raised his hands to help out with the Spirit Bomb. He was too excited. His son was going to transform into a super saiyan. It was a vision that he had seen, and he was so glad he was there to see it.

At last, Goku aimed his Spirit Bomb at Frezia, and left a nice dent in the planet.

Gohan looked over at Krillin. In mere moments, Piccolo was going to save his father and Krillin was going to die. There was nothing he could do, and he hated it. There were advantages of seeing the future, but it was a curse more than anything. Even though he could see his dead grandfather Gohan wished he lived a normal life. Well, his life was far from normal but he could live without seeing the future.

Gohan watched the scene play out. Frezia attack his father, Piccolo took the hit, and Frezia showed his ugly face. In his vision, Frezia pointed his finger at Krillin, sent him flying in the air, and killed him. His father would be mad, and all the emotion would be released.

Goku would be a super saiyan.

Though something was off.

Bardock noticed a finger pointed at Gohan, and not at Krillin. Gohan noticed too, and quickly tapped into his vision. His eyes went wide as he saw the change. Krillin wasn't the one going to die.

Goku and Bardock watched as Gohan was sent flying through the air. Gohan felt his chest heat up, and his stomach felt like it was going to explode.

"Gohan," Goku and Bardock screamed.

"Bardock…Daddy…hel-" Gohan's cries were cut off. Goku, Bardock, and Krillin watched as the child exploded into millions of pieces.

"I killed your father, and now I killed your son," Frezia said laughing. "Don't worry. You'll have a nice family reunion once I kill you."

Bardock waited for this moment since the day he arrived on Earth. He awaited the day where he could see his son defeat Frezia. Watching Kakarot defeat Frezia was a dream come true, since he wasn't strong enough to take down the tyrant himself many years ago.

The ground around Goku started to vibrate. Krillin took a few steps back as Goku, blinded by rage, power increased. Bardock took a few steps back as he watched Goku's hair fading from black to yellow. Even with Gohan's death Goku was fighting the power within him.

Goku was going to turn into a super saiyan…

…and as much as Bardock wanted to see the fight, watch the full transformation, there was something more important that the fight with Frezia.

Bardock needed to find Gohan in the other world.

* * *

END CHAPTER! (I put in those line things to separate page breaks. Hope they worked)

What could be so important that Bardock had to miss Goku's transformation? I guess you won't know until next chapter!

Sorry for the long update. I got extremely busy at work, and could get many chapters done. I do have a new laptop at home, so I'll be able to type up a few chapters there. (Yay!)

lightshadow101 made a comment that Gohan, in the first chapter, told Chi-Chi about Bardock and planet Vegeta. Lo and behold a saiyan, named Vegeta, came to the planet from the home planet Vegeta. I had an idea of how I was going to bring it in the story, but then another thought crossed the mind which I thought would be better.

Since some of you wanted more changes I decided to change just a few things, mostly with Guldo. Gohan can predict what will happen next in a short span of time, see changes with the choices he makes, and can see the full future as it should be. (Which is what us fan saw in DBZ.) And I apologize if I messed up some of the Namek saga. I can't remember exactly how it played out, so let's just called it another change Gohan made. ^^;


End file.
